Rebirth
by a Wiccan
Summary: All Ren had left in life was her little brother. So when he brought home a pregnant stray cat, she found it hard to resist. If only she had known that had marked the day everything would begin to change for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm horrible, coming up with a new story while working on others. Enjoy loves, there's more to come.**

* * *

><p>"I said no. We can't afford a cat and we definitely can't afford a whole litter." Ren continued to argue with her younger brother, Kane, though she knew it was a losing battle. The younger boy had brought home a stray cat he had found wandering the streets.<p>

"Come on sis, you know you don't want to kick her out. She's going to have babies soon." The cat in his arms let out a pitiful meow, as if to back up that statement. Ren sighed. The cat was rather large, indicating it was far into its pregnancy.

Sensing he was close to winning, Kane made one last plea. "I saved some money over the summer too helping out the neighbors. Please onee-chan?"

Ren narrowed her eyes at him. He was playing dirty, using their roots in the argument. Ren and Kane's parents had been Japanese immigrants, having moved to the United States when their mother was pregnant with Ren. The two had taught their children about their roots and some of the language. Kane knew it was Ren's weakness.

"Fine." She snapped at him. "But you're cleaning up after them." She had barely finished the sentence when Kane nearly toppled her over in a bear hug.

"Thank you!" She rolled her eyes but hugged him back anyway.

"Spoiled brat."

* * *

><p>Kane and Ren's parents had emigrated from Japan to the States while their mother was pregnant with Ren in hopes of giving their child a better future. And for the most part they had succeeded. Their father had joined a successful business that while not giving them a fortune, had given them a comfortable life. Their mother supplemented this by working part time at a small shop. A few years later Kane had been born. All was well for the first few years.<p>

Then their mother became sick with cancer. It was terminal, the doctors told them; she would never get better, only prolong her life with chemo. Their mother decided against the treatment and sick months later, she passed. Behind she left their father to raise two children. Kane had been three at the time and Ren nine.

It had been rocky at first, but he never gave up on his children. He worked hard to support them emotionally and financially. But eventually he fell under the stress. After ten years, he too passed away from heart failure. Kane had been thirteen and Ren nineteen.

Ren became the legal guardian of her little brother and got a job to help support him, though they would have been fine for a few years living solely off of their inheritance. Ren wanted to make it last as long as possible. Kane, in an attempt to ease his sisters burdens, helped out the neighbors from time to time with yard work. The couple were elderly and more than willing to pay him for his work. It had been a year since then, and so far, things were running smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bear with me loves, I'm just setting up the story. We'll get to the main part soon.**

* * *

><p>Ren Takeshi sighed as she finished cleaning up the last of the kittens. It had been less than a week since Kane brought home the pregnant feline that had just given birth. It was an unusually large litter of kittens. The mother did not survive, leaving the Takeshi siblings with thirteen kittens. The girl scowled, she knew there would be trouble with that damn cat.<p>

"Sis?" Ren's scowl turned to a frown at her brother's voice. He had been heart broken when Callie, the mother cat, died. He had dug a hole for her in the back yard and buried her himself.

"What's up?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"How are the kittens?"

Ren snorted. "Their fine and already throwing a fit." Kane had a relieved look on his face as Ren stood up. "But I need to run to the store and find some kitten formula. Watch them while I'm gone and I'll be back soon." She ruffled Kane's hair and grabbed her keys before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>While his sister was gone, Kane looked over the kittens. It really was a large litter. And some of the kittens were strangely colored to boot. One was a pale orange color, two were black, one was a dark brown that was close to black, one was a silver grey and another was a pasty grey color. One was almost a blond color, two were a blue-gray color, though one was slightly darker than the other. Then the colors became even more outrageous. Two were red and the last was half black and half white, split down the center.<p>

He wanted to name them all but Ren had told him to wait a few days before naming them. He knew it was so he did not get attached. Kittens had a high mortality rate, even more so in large litters without their mother. Poor kittens.

Kane contented himself to gentle petting them until his sister returned. He was confident she would be able to help them. In his eyes, Ren could do anything. And sure enough, he was right.

* * *

><p>When Itachi came into consciousness, the first thing he realized was that he could not see or hear. Even his sense of smell was muted. The second thing he noticed was that he felt different. He was conscious of several other warm bodies around him and of laying on something soft. Then what felt like a large hand gentlely soothing him. He let sleep claim him once again.<p>

The next time he awoke was to the feeling of being picked up in impossibly large hands. Then something was gentle pushed into his mouth. He could taste the warm milk and gave into his body's strange needs. With a full body he once again fell asleep.

For how long this continued on, the Uchiha had no idea. Slowly he was beginning to strengthen, but it was nowhere near the level he had once been it. He began to pick up scents again and hearing sounds, even if they were mostly muffled.

At last came the day he was able to finally open his eyes. When he happened, Itachi wished he never had.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha opened his eyes and everything was blurry, but he could make out the basic details of his surroundings. He was in some sort of large box in what appeared to be an even larger room. Movement next to him caught his attention. It was a large kitten. Then dread filled him. He himself was a kitten, and he recognized each and every one of the other kittens, all of whom were asleep. Except one. For the first time in years, Itachi found himself face to face with his cousin.<p>

A loud noise outside the box caught their attention. A boy stood outside the box, calling to someone over his shoulder. The noise was muffled and the words unfamiliar, but it was still enough to hurt his still sensitive ears.

Another voice sounded from outside the box, this one considerably quieter and as it made a hushing noise, the boy quieted down. Momently later another person appeared outside the box, this one distinctly female.

She reached down and picked up Itachi before bringing him close to her face. Itachi could only stare as she observed him while carefully holding the Uchiha. He recognized these hands as the ones who often cared for him since he had been born into this world. Itachi could make out green eyes as they ran over every detail of his small feline body.

Eventually she set him down and lifted up Shisui, just as carefully as she did Itachi. After running the same observations over him, the girl sat the two kittens down next to each other. She became blurry as she moved away from the box and said something to the young boy beside her, who hugged her in response. The two humans left, leaving the kittens alone once more.

* * *

><p>When Itachi woke next he found the others to be mostly away as well. They were sitting or lying around Leader-sama, Konan and another. They were talking amoungst their selves, though most of the words were slightly muffled. Itachi recalled kittens needing a few weeks before they could hear properly. He stumbled his way over to the group, a now awake Shisui following at his heels.<p>

"Leader-sama." The cat looked at him with a brief nod of acknowledgement.

"Itachi. Do you have anything to report?"

"Hai. I remember being revived by Kabuto and fighting alongside Sasuke to defeat him before dying once more. Then awakening here as a kitten. We appear to have been taken in by a female and a younger boy. Where we are, I am still uncertain of."

The others pondered those words for a moment before others began to speak out too.

"The last fucking thing I remember is fucking being blown up by that damn lazy ass kid."

"Yeah, un. I remember dying and being revived for the war. When it was over I woke up here, un."

The rest of the accounts were similar. The only one who had not spoken was Orochimaru. Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, his hatred evident.

"Oi, Itachi, what happened after I died?" The young Uchiha turned his attention back onto his cousin. On Shisui's other side sat Obito, the eldest of the three Uchiha cousins.

"I'll explain later."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Itachi took Shisui off to the side and told him of the events that occurred after his death. He included the truth about the massacre, Sasuke, the Akatsuki and the Fourth Shinobi War.<p>

"Maybe everyone should tell their story. No lying, no judging. We'll obviously be here for a while, we might as well learn about each other." The orange kitten had spoken, causing everyone to look at him.

Konan slowly nodded. "That might be a good idea. Nagato?"

The leader was silent for a moment before agreeing. "It may help us find a way out of this place."

Several glances were exchanged before the group came into agreements. They had nothing to lose.

By the end of it Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Deidara, Shisui, Sasori, Itachi, Obito, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and even Orochimaru had given their stories. There was no going back now.


End file.
